the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
ICD-8
The Eighth Revision Conference for the International Classification of Diseases (ICD) convened by the World Health Organisation (WHO) met in Geneva, Switzerland, from 6 to 12 July 1965. This revision was more radical than the Seventh but left unchanged the basic structure of the Classification and the general philosophy of classifying diseases, whenever possible, according to their etiology rather than a particular manifestation. During the years that the Seventh and Eighth Revisions of the ICD were in force, the use of the ICD for indexing hospital medical records increased rapidly and some countries, including Singapore, prepared national adaptations which provided the additional detail needed for this application of the ICD. The following list was finalised and published in 1965 until superceded by ICD-9. =List of 3-digit codes= (Note "302 Sexual deviation" which included homosexuality.) (000-009) Intestinal infectious diseases 000 Cholera 001 Typhoid fever 002 Paratyphoid fever 003 Other Salmonella infections 004 Bacillary dysentery 005 Food poisoning (bacterial) 006 Amoebiasis 007 Other protozoal intestinal diseases 008 Enteritis due to other specified organism 009 Diarrhoeal disease (010-019) Tuberculosis 010 Silicotuberculosis 011 Pulmonary tuberculosis 012 Other respiratory tuberculosis 013 Tuberculosis of meninges and central nervous system 014 Tuberculosis of intestines, peritoneum and mesenteric glands 015 Tuberculosis of bones and joints 016 Tuberculosis of genito-urinary system 017 Tuberculosis of other organs 018 Disseminated tuberculosis 019 Late effects of tuberculosis (020-027) Zoonotic bacterial diseases 020 Plague 021 Tularaemia 022 Anthrax 023 Brucellosis 024 Glanders 025 Melioidosis 026 Rat-bite fever 027 Other zoonotic bacterial diseases (030-039) Other bacterial diseases 030 Leprosy 031 Other diseases due to mycobacteria 032 Diphtheria 033 Whooping cough 034 Streptococcal sore throat and scarlet fever 035 Erysipelas 036 Meningococcal infection 037 Tetanus 038 Septicaemia 039 Other bacterial diseases (040-046) Poliomyelitis and other enterovirus diseases of central nervous system 040 Acute paralytic poliomyelitis specified as bulbar 041 Acute poliomyelitis with other paralysis 042 Acute non-paralytic poliomyelitis 043 Acute poliomyelitis, unspecified 044 Late effects of acute poliomyelitis 045 Aseptic meningitis due to enterovirus 046 Other enterovirus diseases of central nervous system (050-057) Viral diseases accompanied by exanthem 050 Smallpox 051 Cowpox 052 Chickenpox 053 Herpes zoster 054 Herpes simplex 055 Measles 056 Rubella 057 Other viral exanthem (060-068) Arthropod-borne viral diseases 060 Yellow fever 061 Dengue 062 Mosquito-borne viral encephalitis 063 Tick-borne viral encephalitis 064 Viral encephalitis transmitted by other arthropods 065 Viral encephalitis, unspecified 066 Late effects of viral encephalitis 067 Arthropod-borne haemorrhagic fever 068 Other arthropod-borne viral diseases (070-079) Other viral diseases 070 Infectious hepatitis 071 Rabies 072 Mumps 073 Psittacosis 074 Specific diseases due to Coxsackie virus 075 Infectious mononucleosis 076 Trachoma, active 077 Late effects of trachoma 078 Other viral diseases of the conjunctiva 079 Other viral diseases (080-089) Rickettsioses and other arthropod-borne diseases 080 Epidemic louse-borne typhus 081 Other typhus 082 Tick-borne rickettsiosis 083 Other rickettsioses 084 Malaria 085 Leishmaniasis 086 American trypanosomiasis 087 Other trypanosomiasis 088 Relapsing fever 089 Other arthropod-borne diseases (090-099) Syphilis and other venereal diseases 090 Congenital syphilis 091 Early syphilis, symptomatic 092 Early syphilis, latent 093 Cardiovascular syphilis 094 Syphilis of central nervous system 095 Other forms of late syphilis, with symptoms 096 Late syphilis, latent 097 Other syphilis and not specified 098 Gonococcal infections 099 Other venereal disease (100-104) Other spirochaetal diseases 100 Leptospirosis 101 Vincent's angina 102 Yaws 103 Pinta 104 Other spirochaetal infection (110-117) Mycoses 110 Dermatophytosis 111 Dermatomycosis, other and unspecified 112 Moniliasis 113 Actinomycosis 114 Coccidioidomycosis 115 Histoplasmosis 116 Blastomycosis 117 Other systemic mycosis (120-129) Helminthiases 120 Schistosomiasis (bilharziasis) 121 Other trematode infection 122 Hydatidosis 123 Other cestode infection 124 Trichiniasis 125 Filarial infection 126 Ankylostomiasis 127 Other intestinal helminthiasis 128 Other and unspecified helminthiasis 129 Intestinal parasitism, unspecified (130-136) Other infective and parasitic diseases 130 Toxoplasmosis 131 Trichomoniasis urogenitalis 132 Pediculosis 133 Acariasis 134 Other infestation 135 Sarcoidosis 136 Other and unspecified infective and parasitic diseases (140-149) Malignant neoplasm of buccal cavity and pharynx 140 Malignant neoplasm of lip 141 Malignant neoplasm of tongue 142 Malignant neoplasm of salivary gland 143 Malignant neoplasm of gum 144 Malignant neoplasm of floor of mouth 145 Malignant neoplasm of other and unspecified parts of mouth 146 Malignant neoplasm of oropharynx 147 Malignant neoplasm of nasopharynx 148 Malignant neoplasm of hypopharynx 149 Malignant neoplasm of pharynx, unspecified (150-159) Malignant neoplasm of digestive organs and peritoneum 150 Malignant neoplasm of oesophagus 151 Malignant neoplasm of stomach 152 Malignant neoplasm of small intestine, including duodenum 153 Malignant neoplasm of large intestine, except rectum 154 Malignant neoplasm of rectum and rectosigmoid junction 155 Malignant neoplasm of liver and intrahepatic bile ducts, specified as primary 156 Malignant neoplasm of gallbladder and bile ducts 157 Malignant neoplasm of pancreas 158 Malignant neoplasm of peritoneum and retroperitoneal tissue 159 Malignant neoplasm of unspecified digestive organs (160-163) Malignant neoplasm of respiratory system 160 Malignant neoplasm of nose, nasal cavities, middle ear and accessory sinuses 161 Malignant neoplasm of larynx 162 Malignant neoplasm of trachea, bronchus and lung 163 Malignant neoplasm of other and unspecified respiratory organs (170-174) Malignant neoplasm of bone, connective tissue, skin and breast 170 Malignant neoplasm of bone 171 Malignant neoplasm of connective and other soft tissue 172 Malignant melanoma of skin 173 Other malignant neoplasm of skin 174 Malignant neoplasm of breast (180-189) Malignant neoplasm of genito-urinary organs 180 Malignant neoplasm of cervix uteri 181 Chorionepithelioma 182 Other malignant neoplasm of uterus 183 Malignant neoplasm of ovary, Fallopian tube and broad ligament 184 Malignant neoplasm of other and unspecified female genital organs 185 Malignant neoplasm of prostate 186 Malignant neoplasm of testis 187 Malignant neoplasm of other and unspecified male genital organs 188 Malignant neoplasm of bladder 189 Malignant neoplasm of other and unspecified urinary organs (190-199) Malignant neoplasm of other and unspecified sites 190 Malignant neoplasm of eye 191 Malignant neoplasm of brain 192 Malignant neoplasm of other parts of nervous system 193 Malignant neoplasm of thyroid gland 194 Malignant neoplasm of other endocrine glands 195 Malignant neoplasm of ill-defined sites 196 Secondary and unspecified malignant neoplasm of lymph nodes 197 Secondary malignant neoplasm of respiratory and digestive systems 198 Other secondary malignant neoplasm 199 Malignant neoplasm without specification of site (200-209) Neoplasms of lymphatic and haematopoietic tissue 200 Lymphosarcoma and reticulum-cell sarcoma 201 Hodgkin's disease 202 Other neoplasms of lymphoid tissue 203 Multiple myeloma 204 Lymphatic leukaemia 205 Myeloid leukaemia 206 Monocytic leukaemia 207 Other and unspecified leukaemia 208 Polycythaemia vera 209 Myelofibrosis (210-228) Benign neoplasms 210 Benign neoplasm of buccal cavity and pharynx 211 Benign neoplasm of other parts of digestive system 212 Benign neoplasm of respiratory system 213 Benign neoplasm of bone and cartilage 214 Lipoma 215 Other benign neoplasm of muscular and connective tissue 216 Benign neoplasm of skin 217 Benign neoplasm of breast 218 Uterine fibroma 219 Other benign neoplasm of uterus 220 Benign neoplasm of ovary 221 Benign neoplasm of other female genital organs 222 Benign neoplasm of male genital organs 223 Benign neoplasm of kidney and other urinary organs 224 Benign neoplasm of eye 225 Benign neoplasm of brain and other parts of nervous system 226 Benign neoplasm of endocrine glands 227 Haemangioma and lymphangioma 228 Benign neoplasm of other and unspecified organs and tissues (230-239) Neoplasm of unspecified nature 230 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of digestive organs 231 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of respiratory organs 232 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of skin and musculoskeletal system 233 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of breast 234 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of uterus 235 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of ovary 236 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of other female genital organs 237 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of other genito-urinary organs 238 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of eye, brain and other parts of nervous system 239 Neoplasm of unspecified nature of other and unspecified organs (240-246) Diseases of thyroid gland 240 Simple goitre 241 Non-toxic nodular goitre 242 Thyrotoxicosis with or without goitre 243 Cretinism of congenital origin 244 Myxoedema 245 Thyroiditis 246 Other diseases of thyroid gland (250-258) Diseases of other endocrine glands 250 Diabetes mellitus 251 Disorders of pancreatic internal secretion other than diabetes mellitus 252 Diseases of parathyroid gland 253 Diseases of pituitary gland 254 Diseases of thymus gland 255 Disorders of adrenal glands 256 Ovarian dysfunction 257 Testicular dysfunction 258 Polyglandular dysfunction and other diseases of endocrine glands (260-269) Avitaminoses and other nutritional deficiency 260 Vitamin A deficiency 261 Thiamine deficiency 262 Niacin deficiency 263 Other vitamin B deficiency 264 Ascorbic acid deficiency 265 Vitamin D deficiency 266 Other vitamin deficiency states 267 Protein malnutrition 268 Nutritional marasmus 269 Other nutritional deficiency (270-279) Other metabolic diseases 270 Congenital disorders of amino-acid metabolism 271 Congenital disorders of carbohydrate metabolism 272 Congenital disorders of lipid metabolism 273 Other and unspecified congenital disorders of metabolism 274 Gout 275 Plasma protein abnormalities 276 Amyloidosis 277 Obesity not specified as of endocrine origin 278 Other hyperalimentation 279 Other and unspecified metabolic diseases (280-289) Diseases of blood and blood-forming organs 280 Iron deficiency anaemias 281 Other deficiency anaemias 282 Hereditary haemolytic anaemias 283 Acquired haemolytic anaemias 284 Aplastic anaemia 285 Other and unspecified anaemias 286 Coagulation defects 287 Purpura and other haemorrhagic conditions 288 Agranulocytosis 289 Other diseases of blood and blood-forming organs (290-299) Psychoses 290 Senile and presenile dementia 291 Alcoholic psychosis 292 Psychosis associated with intracranial infection 293 Psychosis associated with other cerebral condition 294 Psychosis associated with other physical condition 295 Schizophrenia 296 Affective psychoses 297 Paranoid states 298 Other psychoses 299 Unspecified psychosis (300-309) Neuroses, personality disorders and other nonpsychotic mental disorders 300 Neuroses 301 Personality disorders 302 Sexual deviation 303 Alcoholism 304 Drug dependence 305 Physical disorders of presumably psychogenic origin 306 Special symptoms not elsewhere classified 307 Transient situational disturbances 308 Behaviour disorders of childhood 309 Mental disorders not specified as psychotic associated with physical conditions (310-315) Mental retardation 310 Borderline mental retardation 311 Mild mental retardation 312 Moderate mental retardation 313 Severe mental retardation 314 Profound mental retardation 315 Unspecified mental retardation (320-324) Inflammatory diseases of central nervous system 320 Meningitis 321 Phlebitis and thrombophlebitis of intracranial venous sinuses 322 Intracranial and intraspinal abscess 323 Encephalitis, myelitis and encephalomyelitis 324 Late effects of intracranial abscess or pyogenic infection (330-333) Hereditary and familial diseases of nervous system 330 Hereditary neuromuscular disorders 331 Hereditary diseases of the striatopallidal system 332 Hereditary ataxia 333 Other hereditary and familial diseases of nervous system (340-349) Other diseases of central nervous system 340 Multiple sclerosis 341 Other demyelinating diseases of central nervous system 342 Paralysis agitans 343 Cerebral spastic infantile paralysis 344 Other cerebral paralysis 345 Epilepsy 346 Migraine 347 Other diseases of brain 348 Motor neurone disease 349 Other diseases of spinal cord (350-358) Diseases of nerves and peripheral ganglia 350 Facial paralysis 351 Trigeminal neuralgia 352 Brachial neuritis 353 Sciatica 354 Polyneuritis and polyradiculitis 355 Other and unspecified forms of neuralgia and neuritis 356 Other diseases of cranial nerves 357 Other diseases of peripheral nerves except autonomic 358 Diseases of peripheral autonomic nervous system (360-369) Inflammatory diseases of the eye 360 Conjunctivitis and ophthalmia 361 Blepharitis 362 Hordeolum 363 Keratitis 364 Iritis 365 Choroiditis 366 Other inflammation of uveal tract 367 Inflammation of optic nerve and retina 368 Inflammation of lachrymal glands and ducts 369 Other inflammatory diseases of eye (370-379) Other diseases and conditions of eye 370 Refractive errors 371 Corneal opacity 372 Pterygium 373 Strabismus 374 Cataract 375 Glaucoma 376 Detachment of retina 377 Other diseases of retina and optic nerve 378 Other diseases of eye 379 Blindness (380-389) Diseases of the ear and mastoid process 380 Otitis externa 381 Otitis media without mention of mastoiditis 382 Otitis media with mastoiditis 383 Mastoiditis without mention of otitis media 384 Other inflammatory diseases of ear 385 Ménière's disease 386 Otosclerosis 387 Other diseases of ear and mastoid process 388 Deaf mutism 389 Other deafness (390-392) Acute rheumatic fever 390 Rheumatic fever without mention of heart involvement 391 Rheumatic fever with heart involvement 392 Chorea (393-398) Chronic rheumatic heart disease 393 Diseases of pericardium 394 Diseases of mitral valve 395 Diseases of aortic valve 396 Diseases of mitral and aortic valves 397 Diseases of other endocardial structures 398 Other heart disease, specified as rheumatic (400-404) Hypertensive disease 400 Malignant hypertension 401 Essential benign hypertension 402 Hypertensive heart disease 403 Hypertensive renal disease 404 Hypertensive heart and renal disease (410-414) Ischaemic heart disease 410 Acute myocardial infarction 411 Other acute and subacute forms of ischaemic heart disease 412 Chronic ischaemic heart disease 413 Angina pectoris 414 Asymptomatic ischaemic heart disease (420-429) Other forms of heart disease 420 Acute pericarditis, non-rheumatic 421 Acute and subacute endocarditis 422 Acute myocarditis 423 Chronic disease of pericardium, non-rheumatic 424 Chronic disease of endocardium 425 Cardiomyopathy 426 Pulmonary heart disease 427 Symptomatic heart disease 428 Other myocardial insufficiency 429 Ill-defined heart disease (430-438) Cerebrovascular disease 430 Subarachnoid haemorrhage 431 Cerebral haemorrhage 432 Occlusion of precerebral arteries 433 Cerebral thrombosis 434 Cerebral embolism 435 Transient cerebral ischaemia 436 Acute but ill-defined cerebrovascular disease 437 Generalised ischaemic cerebrovascular disease 438 Other and ill-defined cerebrovascular disease (440-448) Diseases of arteries, arterioles and capillaries 440 Arteriosclerosis 441 Aortic aneurysm (non-syphilitic) 442 Other aneurysm 443 Other peripheral vascular disease 444 Arterial embolism and thrombosis 445 Gangrene 446 Polyarteritis nodosa and allied conditions 447 Other diseases of arteries and arterioles 448 Diseases of capillaries (450-458) Diseases of veins and lymphatics, and other diseases of circulatory system 450 Pulmonary embolism and infarction 451 Phlebitis and thrombophlebitis 452 Portal vein thrombosis 453 Other venous embolism and thrombosis 454 Varicose veins of lower extremities 455 Haemorrhoids 456 Varicose veins of other sites 457 Noninfective disease of lymphatic channels 458 Other diseases of circulatory system (460-466) Acute respiratory infections (except influenza) 460 Acute nasopharyngitis (common cold) 461 Acute sinusitis 462 Acute pharyngitis 463 Acute tonsillitis 464 Acute laryngitis and tracheitis 465 Acute upper respiratory infection of multiple or unspecified sites 466 Acute bronchitis and bronchiolitis (470-474) Influenza 470 Influenza unqualified 471 Influenza with pneumonia 472 Influenza with other respiratory manifestations 473 Influenza with digestive manifestations 474 Influenza with nervous manifestations (480-486) Pneumonia 480 Viral pneumonia 481 Pneumococcal pneumonia 482 Other bacterial pneumonia 483 Pneumonia due to other specified organism 484 Acute interstitial pneumonia 485 Bronchopneumonia, unspecified 486 Pneumonia, unspecified (490-493) Bronchitis, emphysema and asthma 490 Bronchitis, unqualified 491 Chronic bronchitis 492 Emphysema 493 Asthma (500-508) Other diseases of upper respiratory tract 500 Hypertrophy of tonsils and adenoids 501 Peritonsillar abscess 502 Chronic pharyngitis and nasopharyngitis 503 Chronic sinusitis 504 Deflected nasal septum 505 Nasal polyp 506 Chronic laryngitis 507 Hay fever 508 Other diseases of upper respiratory tract (510-519) Other diseases of respiratory system 510 Empyema 511 Pleurisy 512 Spontaneous pneumothorax 513 Abscess of lung 514 Pulmonary congestion and hypostasis 515 Pneumoconiosis due to silica and silicates 516 Other pneumoconioses and related diseases 517 Other chronic interstitial pneumonia 518 Bronchiectasis 519 Other diseases of respiratory system (520-529) Diseases of oral cavity, salivary glands and jaws 520 Disorders of tooth development and eruption 521 Diseases of hard tissues of the teeth 522 Diseases of pulp and periapical tissues 523 Periodontal diseases 524 Dentofacial anomalies including malocclusion 525 Other diseases and conditions of the teeth and supporting structures 526 Diseases of the jaws 527 Diseases of the salivary glands 528 Diseases of the oral soft tissues, excluding gingiva and tongue 529 Diseases of the tongue and other oral conditions (530-537) Diseases of oesophagus, stomach and duodenum 530 Diseases of oesophagus 531 Ulcer of stomach 532 Ulcer of duodenum 533 Peptic ulcer, site unspecified 534 Gastrojejunal ulcer 535 Gastritis and duodenitis 536 Disorders of function of stomach 537 Other diseases of stomach and duodenum (540-543) Appendicitis 540 Acute appendicitis 541 Appendicitis, unqualified 542 Other appendicitis 543 Other diseases of appendix (544-544) Hernia of abdominal cavity 544 Inguinal hernia without mention of obstruction (550-553) Hernia of abdominal cavity 550 Inguinal hernia without mention of obstruction 551 Other hernia of abdominal cavity without mention of obstruction 552 Inguinal hernia with obstruction 553 Other hernia of abdominal cavity with obstruction (560-569) Other diseases of intestine and peritoneum 560 Intestinal obstruction without mention of hernia 561 Gastro-enteritis and colitis, except ulcerative, of noninfectious origin 562 Diverticula of intestine 563 Chronic enteritis and ulcerative colitis 564 Functional disorders of intestines 565 Anal fissure and fistula 566 Abscess of anal and rectal regions 567 Peritonitis 568 Peritoneal adhesions 569 Other diseases of intestines and peritoneum (570-577) Diseases of liver, gallbladder and pancreas 570 Acute and subacute necrosis of liver 571 Cirrhosis of liver 572 Suppurative hepatitis and liver abscess 573 Other diseases of liver 574 Cholelithiasis 575 Cholecystitis and cholangitis, without mention of calculi 576 Other diseases of gallbladder and biliary ducts 577 Diseases of pancreas (580-584) Nephritis and nephrosis 580 Acute nephritis 581 Nephrotic syndrome 582 Chronic nephritis 583 Nephritis, unqualified 584 Renal sclerosis, unqualified (590-599) Other diseases of urinary system 590 Infections of kidney 591 Hydronephrosis 592 Calculus of kidney and ureter 593 Other diseases of kidney and ureter 594 Calculus of other parts of urinary system 595 Cystitis 596 Other diseases of bladder 597 Urethritis (non-venereal) 598 Stricture of urethra 599 Other diseases of urinary tract (600-607) Diseases of male genital organs 600 Hyperplasia of prostate 601 Prostatitis 602 Other diseases of prostate 603 Hydrocele 604 Orchitis and epididymitis 605 Redundant prepuce and phimosis 606 Sterility, male 607 Other diseases of male genital organs (610-616) Diseases of breast, ovary, Fallopian tube and parametrium 610 Chronic cystic disease of breast 611 Other diseases of breast 612 Acute salpingitis and oophoritis 613 Chronic salpingitis and oophoritis 614 Salpingitis and oophoritis, unqualified 615 Other diseases of ovary and Fallopian tube 616 Diseases of parametrium and pelvic peritoneum (female) (620-629) Diseases of uterus and other female genital organs 620 Infective diseases of cervix uteri 621 Other diseases of cervix 622 Infective diseases of uterus (except cervix), vagina and vulva 623 Uterovaginal prolapse 624 Malposition of uterus 625 Other diseases of uterus 626 Disorders of menstruation 627 Menopausal symptoms 628 Sterility, female 629 Other diseases of female genital organs (630-634) Complications of pregnancy 630 Infections of genital tract during pregnancy 631 Ectopic pregnancy 632 Haemorrhage of pregnancy 633 Anaemia of pregnancy 634 Other complications of pregnancy (635-639) Urinary infections and toxaemias of pregnancy and the puerperium 635 Urinary infections arising during pregnancy and the puerperium 636 Renal disease arising during pregnancy and the puerperium 637 Pre-eclampsia, eclampsia and toxaemia, unspecified 638 Hyperemesis gravidarum 639 Other toxaemias of pregnancy and the puerperium (640-645) Abortion 640 Abortion induced for medical indications 641 Abortion induced for other legal indications 642 Abortion induced for other reasons 643 Spontaneous abortion 644 Abortion not specified as induced or spontaneous 645 Other abortion (650-662) Delivery 650 Delivery without mention of complication 651 Delivery complicated by placenta praevia or antepartum haemorrhage 652 Delivery complicated by retained placenta 653 Delivery complicated by other postpartum haemorrhage 654 Delivery complicated by abnormality of bony pelvis 655 Delivery complicated by foetopelvic disproportion 656 Delivery complicated by malpresentation of foetus 657 Delivery complicated by prolonged labour of other origin 658 Delivery with laceration of perineum, without mention of other laceration 659 Delivery with rupture of uterus 660 Delivery with other obstetrical trauma 661 Delivery with other complications 662 Anaesthetic death in uncomplicated delivery (670-678) Complications of the puerperium 670 Sepsis of childbirth and the puerperium 671 Puerperal phlebitis and thrombosis 672 Pyrexia of unknown origin during the puerperium 673 Puerperal pulmonary embolism 674 Cerebral haemorrhage in the puerperium 675 Puerperal blood dyscrasias 676 Anaemia of puerperium 677 Other and unspecified complications of the puerperium 678 Mastitis and other disorders of lactation (680-686) Infections of skin and subcutaneous tissue 680 Boil and carbuncle 681 Cellulitis of finger and toe 682 Other cellulitis and abscess 683 Acute lymphadenitis 684 Impetigo 685 Pilonidal cyst 686 Other local infections of skin and subcutaneous tissue (690-698) Other inflammatory conditions of skin and subcutaneous tissue 690 Seborrhoeic dermatitis 691 Infantile eczema and related conditions 692 Other eczema and dermatitis 693 Dermatitis herpetiformis 694 Pemphigus 695 Erythematous conditions 696 Psoriasis and similar disorders 697 Lichen 698 Pruritus and related conditions (700-709) Other diseases of skin and subcutaneous tissue 700 Corns and callosities 701 Other hypertrophic and atrophic conditions of skin 702 Other dermatoses 703 Diseases of nail 704 Diseases of hair and hair follicles 705 Diseases of sweat glands 706 Diseases of sebaceous glands 707 Chronic ulcer of skin 708 Urticaria 709 Other diseases of skin (710-718) Arthritis and rheumatism, except rheumatic fever 710 Acute arthritis due to pyogenic organisms 711 Acute non-pyogenic arthritis 712 Rheumatoid arthritis and allied conditions 713 Osteo-arthritis and allied conditions 714 Other specified forms of arthritis 715 Arthritis, unspecified 716 Polymyositis and dermatomyositis 717 Other nonarticular rheumatism 718 Rheumatism, unspecified (720-729) Osteomyelitis and other diseases of bone and joint 720 Osteomyelitis and periostitis 721 Osteitis deformans 722 Osteochondrosis 723 Other diseases of bone 724 Internal derangement of joint 725 Displacement of intervertebral disk 726 Affection of sacro-iliac joint 727 Ankylosis of joint 728 Vertebrogenic pain syndromes 729 Other diseases of joint (730-738) Other diseases of musculoskeletal system 730 Bunion 731 Synovitis, bursitis and tenosynovitis 732 Infective myositis and other inflammatory diseases of tendon and fascia 733 Other diseases of muscle, tendon and fascia 734 Diffuse diseases of connective tissue 735 Curvature of spine 736 Flat foot 737 Hallux valgus and varus 738 Other deformities (740-759) Congenital anomalies 740 Anencephalus 741 Spina bifida 742 Congenital hydrocephalus 743 Other congenital anomalies of nervous system 744 Congenital anomalies of eye 745 Congenital anomalies of ear, face and neck 746 Congenital anomalies of heart 747 Other congenital anomalies of circulatory system 748 Congenital anomalies of respiratory system 749 Cleft palate and cleft lip 750 Other congenital anomalies of upper alimentary tract 751 Other congenital anomalies of digestive system 752 Congenital anomalies of genital organs 753 Congenital anomalies of urinary system 754 Clubfoot (congenital) 755 Other congenital anomalies of limbs 756 Other congenital anomalies of musculoskeletal system 757 Congenital anomalies of skin, hair and nails 758 Other and unspecified congenital anomalies 759 Congenital syndromes affecting multiple systems (760-779) Certain causes of perinatal morbidity and mortality 760 Chronic circulatory and genito-urinary diseases in mother 761 Other maternal conditions unrelated to pregnancy 762 Toxaemia of pregnancy 763 Maternal ante- and intrapartum infection 764 Difficult labour with abnormality of bones, organs or tissues of pelvis 765 Difficult labour with disproportion, but no mention of abnormality of pelvis 766 Difficult labour with malposition of foetus 767 Difficult labour with abnormality of forces of labour 768 Difficult labour with other and unspecified complications 769 Other complications of pregnancy and childbirth 770 Conditions of placenta 771 Conditions of umbilical cord 772 Birth injury without mention of cause 773 Termination of pregnancy 774 Haemolytic disease of newborn with kernicterus 775 Haemolytic disease of newborn without mention of kernicterus 776 Anoxic and hypoxic conditions not elsewhere classified 777 Immaturity, unqualified 778 Other conditions of foetus or newborn 779 Foetal death of unknown cause (780-789) Symptoms referable to systems or organs 780 Certain symptoms referable to nervous system and special senses 781 Other symptoms referable to nervous system and special senses 782 Symptoms referable to cardiovascular and lymphatic system 783 Symptoms referable to respiratory system 784 Symptoms referable to upper gastro-intestinal tract 785 Symptoms referable to abdomen and lower gastro-intestinal tract 786 Symptoms referable to genito-urinary system 787 Symptoms referable to limbs and joints 788 Other general symptoms 789 Abnormal urinary constituents of unspecified cause (790-796) Senility and ill-defined diseases 790 Nervousness and debility 791 Headache 792 Uraemia 793 Observation, without need for further medical care 794 Senility without mention of psychosis 795 Sudden death (cause unknown) 796 Other ill-defined and unknown causes of morbidity and mortality (E800-E807) Railway accidents E800 Railway accident involving collision with rolling stock E801 Railway accident involving collision with other object E802 Railway accident involving derailment without antecedent collision E803 Railway accident involving explosion, fire, burning E804 Fall in, on or from train E805 Hit by rolling stock E806 Other specified railway accident E807 Railway accident of unspecified nature (E810-E819) Motor vehicle traffic accidents E810 Motor vehicle traffic accident involving collision with train E811 Motor vehicle traffic accident involving collision with street car E812 Motor vehicle traffic accident involving collision with another motor vehicle E813 Motor vehicle traffic accident involving collision with other vehicle E814 Motor vehicle traffic accident involving collision with pedestrian E815 Other motor vehicle traffic accident involving collision E816 Non-collision motor vehicle traffic accident due to loss of control E817 Non-collision motor vehicle traffic accident while boarding or alighting E818 Other non-collision motor vehicle traffic accident E819 Motor vehicle traffic accident of unspecified nature (E820-E823) Motor vehicle non-traffic accidents E820 Motor vehicle non-traffic accident involving collision with moving object E821 Motor vehicle non-traffic accident involving collision with stationary object E822 Motor vehicle non-traffic accident while boarding or alighting E823 Motor vehicle non-traffic accident of other and unspecified nature (E825-E827) Other road vehicle accidents E825 Street car accident E826 Pedal cycle accident E827 Other non-motor road vehicle accident (E830-E838) Water transport accidents E830 Accident to watercraft causing submersion E831 Accident to watercraft causing other injury E832 Other accidental submersion or drowning in water transport E833 Fall on stairs or ladders in water transport E834 Other fall from one level to another in water transport E835 Other and unspecified fall in water transport E836 Machinery accident in water transport E837 Explosion, fire, burning in water transport E838 Other and unspecified water transport accident (E840-E845) Air and space transport accidents E840 Accident to powered aircraft at take-off or landing E841 Accident to powered aircraft, other and unspecified E842 Accident to unpowered aircraft E843 Fall in, on or from aircraft E844 Other specified air transport accidents E845 Accident involving spacecraft (E850-E859) Accidental poisoning by drugs and medicaments E850 Accidental poisoning by antibiotics and other anti-infectives E851 Accidental poisoning by hormones and synthetic substitutes E852 Accidental poisoning by primarily systemic and haematological agents E853 Accidental poisoning by analgesics and antipyretics E854 Accidental poisoning by other sedatives and hypnotics E855 Accidental poisoning by autonomic nervous system and psychotherapeutic drugs E856 Accidental poisoning by other central nervous system depressants and stimulants E857 Accidental poisoning by cardiovascular drugs E858 Accidental poisoning by gastro-intestinal drugs E859 Accidental poisoning by other and unspecified drugs and medicaments (E860-E869) Accidental poisoning by other solid and liquid substances E860 Accidental poisoning by alcohol E861 Accidental poisoning by cleansing and polishing agents E862 Accidental poisoning by disinfectants E863 Accidental poisoning by paints and varnishes E864 Accidental poisoning by petroleum products and other solvents E865 Accidental poisoning by pesticides, fertilisers or plant foods E866 Accidental poisoning by heavy metals and their fumes E867 Accidental poisoning by corrosives and caustics not elsewhere classified E868 Accidental poisoning by noxious foodstuffs and poisonous plants E869 Accidental poisoning by other and unspecified solid and liquid substances (E870-E877) Accidental poisoning by gases and vapours E870 Accidental poisoning by gas distributed by pipeline E871 Accidental poisoning by liquefied petroleum gas distributed in mobile containers E872 Accidental poisoning by other utility gas E873 Accidental poisoning by motor vehicle exhaust gas E874 Accidental poisoning by carbon monoxide from incomplete combustion of domestic fuels E875 Accidental poisoning by other carbon monoxide E876 Accidental poisoning by other gases and vapours E877 Accidental poisoning by unspecified gases and vapours (E880-E887) Accidental falls E880 Fall on or from stairs or steps E881 Fall on or from ladders or scaffolding E882 Fall from or out of building or other structure E883 Fall into hole or other opening in surface E884 Other fall from one level to another E885 Fall on same level from slipping, tripping or stumbling E886 Fall on same level from collision, pushing or shoving by or with other person E887 Other and unspecified fall (E890-E899) Accidents caused by fires and flames E890 Accident caused by conflagration in private dwelling E891 Accident caused by conflagration in other building or structure E892 Accident caused by conflagration not in building or structure E893 Accident caused by ignition of clothing E894 Accident caused by ignition of highly inflammable material E895 Accident caused by controlled fire in private dwelling E896 Accident caused by controlled fire in other building or structure E897 Accident caused by controlled fire not in building or structure E898 Accident caused by other specified flames or fires E899 Accident caused by unspecified fire (E900-E909) Accidents due to natural and environmental factors E900 Excessive heat E901 Excessive cold E902 High and low air pressure E903 Effects of travel and motion E904 Hunger, thirst, exposure and neglect E905 Bites and stings of venomous animals and insects E906 Other accidents caused by animals E907 Lightning E908 Cataclysm E909 Accident due to other natural and environmental factors (E910-E929) Other accidents E910 Accidental drowning and submersion E911 Inhalation and ingestion of food causing obstruction or suffocation E912 Inhalation and ingestion of other object causing obstruction or suffocation E913 Accidental mechanical suffocation E914 Foreign body entering accidentally eye and adnexa E915 Foreign body entering accidentally other orifice E916 Struck accidentally by falling object E917 Striking against or struck accidentally by objects E918 Caught accidentally in or between objects E919 Overexertion and strenuous movements E920 Accident caused by cutting or piercing instruments E921 Accident caused by explosion of pressure vessel E922 Accident caused by firearm missiles E923 Accident caused by explosive material E924 Accident caused by hot substance, corrosive liquid and steam E925 Accident caused by electric current E926 Accident caused by radiation E927 Vehicle accidents not elsewhere classifiable E928 Machinery accidents not elsewhere classifiable E929 Other and unspecified accidents (E930-E936) Surgical and medical complications and misadventures E930 Complications and misadventures in operative therapeutic procedures E931 Complications and misadventures in other and unspecified therapeutic procedures E932 Complications and misadventures in diagnostic procedures E933 Complications and misadventures in prophylaxis with bacterial vaccines E934 Complications and misadventures in prophylaxis with other vaccines E935 Complications and misadventures in other prophylactic procedures E936 Complications and misadventures in other non-therapeutic procedures (E940-E949) Late effects of accidental injury E940 Late effect of motor vehicle accident E941 Late effect of other transport accident E942 Late effect of accidental poisoning E943 Late effect of accidental fall E944 Late effect of accident caused by fire E945 Late effect of accident due to natural and environmental factors E946 Late effect of other accidents E947 Late effect of surgical operation E948 Late effect of irradiation E949 Late effect of other surgical and medical procedures (E950-E959) Suicide and self-inflicted injury E950 Suicide and self-inflicted poisoning by solid or liquid substances E951 Suicide and self-inflicted poisoning by gases in domestic use E952 Suicide and self-inflicted poisoning by other gases E953 Suicide and self-inflicted injury by hanging, strangulation and suffocation E954 Suicide and self-inflicted injury by submersion (drowning) E955 Suicide and self-inflicted injury by firearms and explosives E956 Suicide and self-inflicted injury by cutting and piercing instruments E957 Suicide and self-inflicted injury by jumping from high place E958 Suicide and self-inflicted injury by other and unspecified means E959 Late effect of self-inflicted injury (E960-E969) Homicide and injury purposely inflicted by other persons E960 Fight, brawl, rape E961 Assault by corrosive or caustic substance, except poisoning E962 Assault by poisoning E963 Assault by hanging and strangulation E964 Assault by submersion (drowning) E965 Assault by firearms and explosives E966 Assault by cutting and piercing instruments E967 Assault by pushing from high place E968 Assault by other and unspecified means E969 Late effect of injury purposely inflicted by other person (E970-E978) Legal intervention E970 Injury due to legal intervention by firearms E971 Injury due to legal intervention by explosives E972 Injury due to legal intervention by gas E973 Injury due to legal intervention by blunt object E974 Injury due to legal intervention by cutting and piercing instruments E975 Injury due to legal intervention by other specified means E976 Injury due to legal intervention by unspecified means E977 Late effect of injuries due to legal intervention E978 Legal execution (E980-E989) Injury undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E980 Poisoning by solid or liquid substances, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E981 Poisoning by gases in domestic use, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E982 Poisoning by other gases, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E983 Hanging and strangulation, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E984 Submersion (drowning), undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E985 Injury by firearms and explosives, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E986 Injury by cutting and piercing instruments, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E987 Falling from high place, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E988 Injury by other and unspecified means, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted E989 Late effect of injury, undetermined whether accidentally or purposely inflicted (E990-E999) Injury resulting from operations of war E990 Injury due to war operations by fires and conflagrations E991 Injury due to war operations by bullets and fragments E992 Injury due to war operations by explosion of marine weapons E993 Injury due to war operations by other explosion E994 Injury due to war operations by destruction of aircraft E995 Injury due to war operations by other and unspecified forms of conventional warfare E996 Injury due to war operations by nuclear weapons E997 Injury due to war operations by other forms of unconventional warfare E998 Injury due to war operations but occurring after cessation of hostilities E999 Late effect of injury due to war operations (N800-N809) Fracture of skull, spine and trunk N800 Fracture of vault of skull N801 Fracture of base of skull N802 Fracture of face bones N803 Other and unqualified skull fractures N804 Multiple fractures involving skull or face with other bones N805 Fracture and fracture dislocation of vertebral column without mention of spinal cord lesion N806 Fracture and fracture dislocation of vertebral column with spinal cord lesion N807 Fracture of rib(s), sternum and larynx N808 Fracture of pelvis N809 Multiple and ill-defined fractures of trunk (N810-N819) Fracture of upper limb N810 Fracture of clavicle N811 Fracture of scapula N812 Fracture of humerus N813 Fracture of radius and ulna N814 Fracture of carpal bone(s) N815 Fracture of metacarpal bone(s) N816 Fracture of one or more phalanges of hand N817 Multiple fractures of hand bones N818 Other, multiple and ill-defined fractures of upper limb N819 Multiple fractures of both upper limbs, and upper limb with rib(s) and sternum (N820-N829) Fracture of lower limb N820 Fracture of neck of femur N821 Fracture of other and unspecified parts of femur N822 Fracture of patella N823 Fracture of tibia and fibula N824 Fracture of ankle N825 Fracture of one or more tarsal and metatarsal bones N826 Fracture of one or more phalanges of foot N827 Other, multiple and ill-defined fractures of lower limb N828 Multiple fractures involving both lower limbs, lower with upper limb, and lower limb(s) with rib(s) and sternum N829 Fracture of unspecified bones (N830-N839) Dislocation without fracture N830 Dislocation of jaw N831 Dislocation of shoulder N832 Dislocation of elbow N833 Dislocation of wrist N834 Dislocation of finger N835 Dislocation of hip N836 Dislocation of knee N837 Dislocation of ankle N838 Dislocation of foot N839 Other, multiple and ill-defined dislocations (N840-N848) Sprains and strains of joints and adjacent muscles N840 Sprains and strains of shoulder and upper arm N841 Sprains and strains of elbow and forearm N842 Sprains and strains of wrist and hand N843 Sprains and strains of hip and thigh N844 Sprains and strains of knee and leg N845 Sprains and strains of ankle and foot N846 Sprains and strains of sacro-iliac region N847 Sprains and strains of other and unspecified parts of back N848 Other and ill-defined sprains and strains (N850-N854) Intracranial injury (excluding those with skull fracture) N850 Concussion N851 Cerebral laceration and contusion N852 Subarachnoid, subdural and extradural haemorrhage, following injury (without mention of cerebral laceration or contusion) N853 Other and unspecified intracranial haemorrhage following injury (without mention of cerebral laceration or contusion) N854 Intracranial injury of other and unspecified nature (N860-N869) Internal injury of chest, abdomen and pelvis N860 Traumatic pneumothorax and haemothorax N861 Injury to heart and lung N862 Injury to other and unspecified intrathoracic organs N863 Injury to gastro-intestinal tract N864 Injury to liver N865 Injury to spleen N866 Injury to kidney N867 Injury to pelvic organs N868 Injury to other and unspecified intra-abdominal organs N869 Internal injury, unspecified or involving intrathoracic and intra-abdominal organs (N870-N879) Laceration and open wound of head, neck and trunk N870 Open wound of eye and orbit N871 Enucleation of eye N872 Open wound of ear N873 Other and unspecified laceration of head N874 Open wound of neck N875 Open wound of chest (wall) N876 Open wound of back N877 Open wound of buttock N878 Open wound of genital organs (external), including traumatic amputation N879 Other, multiple and unspecified open wounds of head, neck and trunk (N880-N887) Laceration and open wound of upper limb N880 Open wound of shoulder and upper arm N881 Open wound of elbow, forearm and wrist N882 Open wound of hand, except finger(s) alone N883 Open wound of finger(s) N884 Multiple and unspecified open wound of upper limb N885 Traumatic amputation of thumb (complete) (partial) N886 Traumatic amputation of other finger(s) (complete) (partial) N887 Traumatic amputation of arm and hand (complete) (partial) (N890-N897) Laceration and open wound of lower limb N890 Open wound of hip and thigh N891 Open wound of knee, leg (except thigh) and ankle N892 Open wound of foot, except toe(s) alone N893 Open wound of toe(s) N894 Multiple and unspecified open wound of lower limb N895 Traumatic amputation of toe(s) (complete) (partial) N896 Traumatic amputation of foot (complete) (partial) N897 Traumatic amputation of leg(s) (complete) (partial) (N900-N907) Laceration and open wound of multiple location N900 Multiple open wounds of both upper limbs N901 Multiple open wounds of both lower limbs N902 Multiple open wounds of upper with lower limb(s) N903 Multiple open wounds of both hands N904 Multiple open wounds of head with limb(s) N905 Multiple open wounds of trunk with limb(s) N906 Multiple open wounds of face with limb(s) N907 Multiple open wounds of other and unspecified location (N910-N918) Superficial injury N910 Superficial injury of face, neck, scalp N911 Superficial injury of trunk N912 Superficial injury of shoulder and upper arm N913 Superficial injury of elbow, forearm and wrist N914 Superficial injury of hand(s), except finger(s) alone N915 Superficial injury of finger(s) N916 Superficial injury of hip, thigh, leg and ankle N917 Superficial injury of foot and toe(s) N918 Superficial injury of other, multiple and unspecified sites (N920-N929) Contusion and crushing with intact skin surface N920 Contusion of face, scalp and neck, except eye(s) N921 Contusion of eye and orbit N922 Contusion of trunk N923 Contusion of shoulder and upper arm N924 Contusion of elbow, forearm and wrist N925 Contusion of hand(s), except finger(s) alone N926 Contusion of finger(s) N927 Contusion of hip, thigh, leg and ankle N928 Contusion of foot and toe(s) N929 Contusion of other, multiple and unspecified sites (N930-N939) Effects of foreign body entering through orifice N930 Foreign body in eye and adnexa N931 Foreign body in ear N932 Foreign body in nose N933 Foreign body in pharynx and larynx N934 Foreign body in bronchus and lung N935 Foreign body in mouth, oesophagus and stomach N936 Foreign body in intestine and colon N937 Foreign body in anus and rectum N938 Foreign body in digestive system, unspecified N939 Foreign body in genito-urinary tract (N940-N949) Burns N940 Burn confined to eye N941 Burn confined to face, head and neck N942 Burn confined to trunk N943 Burn confined to upper limb, except wrist and hand N944 Burn confined to wrist(s) and hand(s) N945 Burn confined to lower limb(s) N946 Burn involving face, head and neck with limb(s) N947 Burn involving trunk with limb(s) N948 Burn involving face, head and neck with trunk and limb(s) N949 Burn involving other and unspecified parts (N950-N959) Injury to nerves and spinal cord N950 Injury to optic nerve(s) N951 Injury to other cranial nerve(s) N952 Injury to nerve(s) in upper arm N953 Injury to nerve(s) in forearm N954 Injury to nerve(s) in wrist and hand N955 Injury to nerve(s) in thigh N956 Injury to nerve(s) in lower leg N957 Injury to nerve(s) in ankle and foot N958 Spinal cord lesion without evidence of spinal bone injury N959 Other nerve injury including nerve injury in several parts (N960-N979) Adverse effect of medicinal agents N960 Adverse effect of antibiotics N961 Adverse effect of other anti-infectives N962 Adverse effect of hormones and synthetic substitutes N963 Adverse effect of primarily systemic agents N964 Adverse effect of agents primarily affecting blood constituents N965 Adverse effect of analgesics and antipyretics N966 Adverse effect of anticonvulsants N967 Adverse effect of other sedatives and hypnotics N968 Adverse effect of other central nervous system depressants N969 Adverse effect of local anaesthetics N970 Adverse effect of psychotherapeutics N971 Adverse effect of other central nervous system stimulants N972 Adverse effect of agents primarily affecting the autonomic nervous system N973 Adverse effect of agents primarily affecting cardiovascular system N974 Adverse effect of drugs primarily affecting gastro-intestinal system N975 Adverse effect of diuretics N976 Adverse effect of agents acting directly upon musculoskeletal system N977 Adverse effect of other and unspecified drugs N978 Adverse effect of two or more medicinal agents in specified combinations N979 Alcohol in combination with specified medicinal agents (N980-N989) Toxic effect of substances chiefly nonmedicinal as to source N980 Toxic effect of alcohol N981 Toxic effect of petroleum products N982 Toxic effect of industrial solvents N983 Toxic effect of corrosive aromatics, acids and caustic alkalis N984 Toxic effect of lead and its compounds (including fumes) N985 Toxic effect of other metals chiefly nonmedicinal as to source N986 Toxic effect of carbon monoxide N987 Toxic effect of other gases, fumes or vapours N988 Toxic effect of noxious foodstuffs N989 Toxic effect of other substances chiefly nonmedicinal as to source (N990-N999) Other adverse effects N990 Effects of radiation N991 Effects of reduced temperature N992 Effects of heat N993 Effects of air pressure N994 Effects of other external causes N995 Certain early complications of trauma N996 Injury, other and unspecified N997 Complications peculiar to certain surgical procedures N998 Other complications of surgical procedures N999 Other complications of medical care (Y00-Y09) Examination and investigation of specific systems without reported diagnosis Y00 Investigation of endocrine system and metabolism Y01 Investigation of blood and blood-forming organs Y02 Investigation of nervous system and sense organs Y03 Investigation of circulatory system Y04 Investigation of respiratory system Y05 Investigation of digestive system Y06 Investigation of genito-urinary system Y07 Investigation of skin Y08 Investigation of musculoskeletal system Y09 Other specific examinations and investigations (Y10-Y19) Other examination without reported diagnosis Y10 General physical examination Y11 General psychiatric examination Y12 Skin sensitivity tests Y19 Other (Y20-Y29) Medical and surgical procedures without reported diagnosis Y20 Attention to artificial openings and catheters Y21 Paracentesis Y29 Other (Y30-Y39) Medical and surgical aftercare without current complaint or sickness Y30 Fitting of prosthetic devices Y31 Removal of external splinting devices Y32 Removal of internal splinting devices Y33 Plastic surgery following injury or operation Y34 Follow-up examination after disease, injury or operation Y39 Other (Y40-Y49) Persons undergoing preventive measures Y40 Contacts with infective and parasitic diseases Y41 Carriers or suspected carriers of infective organisms Y42 Prophylactic inoculation and vaccination Y43 Prophylactic sterilisation Y44 Other prophylactic procedures Y49 Other (Y50-Y59) Elective surgery Y50 Plastic surgery for cosmetic reasons Y51 Ritual circumcision Y59 Other (Y60-Y69) Maternal and well-baby care Y60 Prenatal care and observation Y61 Postpartum observation, without abnormal symptoms Y62 Well-baby and child care Y69 Other (Y70-Y79) Other persons without current complaint or sickness Y70 Healthy donors Y71 Healthy person accompanying sick person Y79 Other (Y80-Y89) Healthy liveborn infants according to type of birth Y80 Single born Y81 Twin, mate liveborn Y82 Twin, mate stillborn Y83 Twin, unspecified Y84 Other multiple, mates all liveborn Y85 Other multiple, mates all stillborn Y86 Other multiple, mates live- and stillborn Y87 Other multiple, unspecified Y89 Unspecified =List of 4-digit codes= =See also= *ICD *ICD-9 *ICD-10 *Category 302 =References= *Wolfbane.com's list of ICD-8 codeshttp://www.wolfbane.com/icd/icd8.htm. Category:LGBT articles Category:General articles